Friends Forever
by Tazzy
Summary: Yaoi warning...but not enough to be insulting ^^ This is set in the future when Ash is a Pokemon Master


Friends Forever  
  
This is in the future, when Ash, Misty and Gary have grown up and Ash has finally become a Pokémon Master.  
  
This is sad. I have spent days writing this and I hope to all like it. It is mainly Ash and Misty, but it also has some Shounen Ai in it...okay. But it isn't enough to be insulting, so...just read on....AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Satoshi woke up early that day. He didn't know weither or not it was of guilt, or of plain shame. Shigeru had always been his love, but he also has a spot in his heart for Kasumi, Satoshi's only female travelling companion. Ever since that moment two days ago, he had been in sorrow, wishing things were different, wishing none of it happened. He sat in deep thought, not moving until a familiar voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Satoshi! Satoshi, you home?"  
  
Satoshi wasn't quite sure at first about weither or not it was his own mind playing tricks on him, or not. But the voice came again and he knew at that moment it was real. He quickly shot out of bed and went outside, putting on some pants at the same time.  
  
"She don't sound too pleased..." Satoshi said quietly. "Hi Kasumi-kun!" Satoshi said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Why, Satoshi, why?" Kasumi said, sorrowfully.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Kasumi roared. "You have been going out with Shigeru haven't you?" she continued quietly. "Please, tell me you aren't..."  
  
Satoshi was shocked. He didn't know how Kasumi had found out so quickly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kasumi....I am."  
  
"I knew it.... I saw you at the beach last night. I almost wanted to scream. But...Shigeru, of all people. I thought you hated him!"  
  
"Well, why were you spying on me???!!!" Satoshi yelled.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you...I was taking my usual afternoon run when I saw you two"  
  
Satoshi was about to burst from anger. How could she? Spying on, him. After several seconds he finally regained himself.  
  
"Well, this shouldn't be something that should ruin our friendship should it? Friends forever?"  
  
A tear rolled down Kasumi's cheek. She gave the first smile for almost two days.  
  
"Friends for life, Satoshi"  
  
With those last words, Kasumi walked off, never looking back once.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Satoshi was listening to the local radio...  
  
Radio*****************************************************************  
"Hi, this is Kasumi..."  
" Hi Kasumi...how are you. What song do you want played?"  
"Oh. I'm....okay. This is one of my favourite songs. I would like my "My Heart Will Go On" This is for my best friend, and...who I had deep feelings for...Satoshi. Please, don't miss me Satoshi, and goodbye."  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Kasumi? What did she mean by don't miss her? She isn't leaving is she?"  
  
The song played in the background while Satoshi sat, deep in thought over what was happening.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Satoshi arrived at Kasumi's flat downtown. He noticed that there seemed to be a lot of police, which made his suspicious, but he still continued on upstairs. Then, the thing that Satoshi thought, and wished he would never have to see...  
  
"KASUMI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Satoshi ran over to the other side of the room, barged past the police and stood in front of Kasumi, who was hanging from the sealing with a rope around her neck...she had committed suicide.  
  
Kasumi was cold and pale, except for the light blueness in her face and lips. Her eyes were half closed, as if looking at him, staring, not looking away. Warm tears ran down Satoshi's face. This was the first time he cried since his mother died three years ago. It was too late for Satoshi now. Too late to tell Kasumi the three words he had found so hard to say ever since he met her.......I Love You.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is it people... I hope you liked it! I based this story on what happened with one of my friends last year. Except I sorta changed it a little, but putting in Ash and Misty and a romance between them. Also, chucked in a little Ash and Gary too ^_~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
  
Okay, all done ^_~ 


End file.
